


it's a date

by beforenine (steakandchips), steakandchips



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Crushes, Driver Dan, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Charles, just general sweet stuff, workplace flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/beforenine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/steakandchips
Summary: au where charles is daniel’s new mechanic and really loves his job
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm an absolute simp for this pair.
> 
> also we got ANOTHER dan podium? blessed ❤️
> 
> remember this is a work of fiction, pls respect the drivers lol.

It’s the start of the new racing season, and the start of a new job season for charles. If he’s being honest, he didn’t expect the call back from Renault about joining the team, and he wont talk about how he screamed when he put the phone down after thanking Cyril around thirteen times.

The sun is warm on his back in the paddock, and although there’s no race today, all the new mechanics were called in for team building and some on the spot jobs. Charles is confident, he’s a welcoming and polite guy and loves to get involved, but when he’s stood infront of a more than 2k costing car, he can’t help but feel a tiny bit nervous. The work is easy, and it’s nothing he hasn’t experienced before at his apprenticeship, but it’s fun to learn how everything is a little different here.

“Afternoon guys and gals.”

Charles jumps at the sudden break of quiet. He’s working around the back of the car, and peeks his head out above the wheel. Everyone stands up and begins to chatter, blocking Charles’ view of where the voice came from, so he tuts and stands up for a better look, almost knocking into the mechanic beside him. It’s Dan, back lit by the monaco sun pooling onto the paddock and through the door. He’s gorgeous to say the least, and it’s odd seeing him in a pair of jeans and a white tshirt as opposed to his racing gear. Dan looks over at Charles and smiles, approaching him as the other mechanics chat to each other whilst working.

“Never seen you before.” He quips, whilst someone stands beside him. Charles smiles back, ignoring the flash of heat that waves over his entire body. It’s fine working with other people on the job, but meeting your driver for the first time is gut-wrenchingly nerve-wracking. Charles fumbles and wipes his sweaty hand on his work pants, before offering a hand out to Daniel, a wrench gripped tight in the other, caked in dirt and probably Charles’ sweat now. “I-Im Charles, nice to meet you.” Daniel grips his hand tight, eyebrows shooting up when he hears Charles’ accent, but he smiles wide and Charles feels his nerves settle.

“Welcome to the team, good to finally have someone new on board. Cyril being nice to you?”

“Ah- _Charles laughs nervously, he’s never sure how to answer stuff like this properly_ \- Yes he’s nice”

“You from round here?”

“Mhm.” Charles nods, his hands getting sweaty again. Some of the mechanics are looking at him now, he can feel it, but he just keeps his eyes on Daniel, not wanting to come off as rude on his first damn day.

“Well i’ll see you around _Charlie_.” Daniel grins, patting Charles’ shoulder before dissappearing into one of the rooms behind them, leaving Charles open mouthed, the correction stuck on his tongue. Charles has to will himself to breathe as he turns around and shakily kneels back down on the floor behind the car, a blush coating his cheeks that runs right up to his ears. The female mechanic beside him giggles, and he purses his lips together as he looks at her.

-

The job gets a little tougher when racing season starts, and Charles feels the constant pressure on his shoulders. Sure, it’s a feeling that’s shared by all of the team, but it feels a little heavier since he has to prove his worth. It’s getting to him.

Daniel is nice and all, he cares for his team and tries to stay positive to keep the work momentum going. But there’s bad days too, days when the car isn’t up to standard, days where something goes wrong and Charles can see the tightness in his jaw when he talks to Cyril, and Charles can’t help but feel responsible. The car is his responsibility after all.

There’s a moment where Dan approaches them all after there was an issue with the exhaust and how it needs replacing, which is Charles’ liability, and Charles feels his heart drop as his whole body rises into a sweat. He stammers out an apology, having never come face to face with an angry Daniel.

“I don’t care what you have to say, just get it fucking sorted.” He snaps, and Charles goes stiff. The team go quiet.

Daniel disappears again and Charles is left alone. It takes him a minute to compose himself, hot tears pricking at his eyes as he breathes shakily, stepping over to Cyril to weigh up the options on the new exhaust.

-

It’s 20:48pm.

Charles is sat in the team office, his eyes dry and itchy from staring at the screen for so long. He’s got around 10 tabs or more open of just new exhaust pipes and their specs, as he relays between the mechanic’s team leader and Cyril about which one to choose. He just wants to go home, his mother is incessantly nagging at him asking how he’s getting back to the house tonight, but Daniel’s words are scratching at his mind.

He hears the office door open and just thinks it’s one of the radio team coming back for something they forgot.

“Charles?”

Charles jumps in his seat as his head snaps up, peering over the top of his screen. It’s Daniel, _shit._

“How come you’re still here?”

“Erm, I’m looking at exhausts…?” Charles squeaks out, hiding his face back behind the screen.

“Oh, _right_.” Daniel says, and there’s a hint of regret in his reply. The air feels thick.

“‘m sorry for what I said to you in the pit.”

Charles’ chest tightens again. “It’s okay. I understand you were frustrated. It was my mistake.” Charles wants to sink into the ground right now, wants the earth to swallow him up whole. This is so embarrassing.

“I didn’t have any right to speak to you like that though, I’m really sorry. Can i buy you a coffee or do you need a ride home or something?” Daniel asks.

He’s a little taken aback. Charles knows Daniel is sweet, but he doesn’t have to do this just because Charles messed up. But the frenchman just can’t help indulging himself.

“Erm, a ride home would be nice?”

“Sure, lemme grab my keys.”

Charles sighs, bookmarking a few of the better options before logging out and packing his bag. Daniel’s back too, standing in the doorway as Charles stretches out of his seat, before following Dan to his car.

-

The ride is nice. Daniel’s car is warm and there’s soft music flowing out of the radio. He still feels a little tense though. He has his own reputation to uphold and wants to seem like a capable man infront of Daniel, especially when it’s _his_ damn car. But when Charles makes a funny comment about one of the team members and Daniel laughs from his belly, Charles feels a blush creep over his cheeks as he relaxes back into the leather.

 _Be careful_ , He tells himself. Poor Charles has a high tendency for easy crushes. He doesn’t need practically his _boss_ to be one.

Daniel pulls into Charles’ driveway, and Charles spots the curtains move back into place.

“pour l'amour de _Dieu_ maman.” He mumbles under his breathe, he’s 23 for goodness sake. She still watches over everything he does like a damn hawk.

Daniel laughs. “Was that your mum?”

“ _Yes_.” He hisses whilst unbuckling his seatbelt. “She is probably googling who you are as we speak.”

Daniel laughs louder. “Well i can assure her my criminal record is _spotless_.” Charles smiles and turns to look over at Daniel, whos got one hand on the wheel, his shoulder flexing under the movement. Charles feels that churning feeling in his stomach again. Daniel is so attractive, and Charles has to practically tear his eyes away, he’s been staring for too long.

“Erm, well- Thank you for the ride, i’ll see you, tomorrow?” He asks awkwardly, and looks back at Daniel, his eyes meeting dark blown pupils in a circle of brown, and it knocks Charles back a little.

“Sure, if you let me take you out for coffee too.” Daniel smirks, and Charles can _feel_ the man’s eyes drag over every inch of him.

“I finish at 6?”

“It’s a date.”

Charles nods, that red flush spreading across his cheeks again, as he turns to open the door and step out into the cold.

“Charles?” Dan says, leaning across the arm rest. Charles leans down too, his hand on the inside of the door, as he hums in response. He’s met with a slightly sad look from Daniel.

“I’m still real sorry about earlier.”

Charles puffs out a breath and smiles. Daniel _really_ isn’t letting him forget, so Charles smiles big and tries his luck. “Buy me a slice of cake tomorrow and maybe i’ll forgive you.”

Daniel breaks into a grin, as Charles follows and closes the car door, watching Dan reverse out. They wave at each other through Dan’s misty windows, and Charles feels giddy.

“Charles, qui était-ce?” His mother shouts from the kitchen as he walks in.

Charles groans, “Mon patron!”

-

Later that night, when Charles is curled up in bed, he remembers Cyril gave him Daniel’s phone number, and although it was probably just for _work_ reasons, Charles watches himself pressing the dial button.

“Charlie?” Daniel’s voice is rough and lined with sleep. Charles’ whole body fills with a flush, and he forgets what he was going to say.

“ _You there?_ ”

“My mother says you’re in the clear.” He stutters out, fully prepared for Daniel to hang up on him and then shout at him tomorrow, saying something about how unproffessional that was. But he doesnt.

Daniel laughs deeply, the sound laced with the edges of sleep, and Charles imagines him shirtless in bed, one hand in his hair and the other clutching his phone, his eyes closed as he laughs sweetly.

Charles is _doomed_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a little bit longer, i was struggling with writers block. my apologies if it isn't good, but i hope you can still enjoy the story! 
> 
> as always, please let me know if there's any mistakes! they're really appreciated and help my writing immensely ❤️
> 
> also, SEWIS PODIUM??!?! maybe god is real. ..

Charles’ stomach is churning. There’s _so_ much traffic.

His leg his jumping against the old leather seats of his mother’s 2005 toyota corolla, (Charles always asks her why she doesn’t get a new car, but she always bypasses his question in favour of talking about the new gucci bag she saw yesterday) and he can feel her eyes burning into him.

“Garçon, pourquoi es-tu si nerveux?” ( _Boy, why are you so nervous?_ ) She scoffs, her fingers tapping on the worn leather of the steering wheel.

“J'ai une _réunion_ avec Daniel ce soir.” _(I have a meeting with Daniel tonight_ ) Charles really hammers on that it’s a meeting to her, _not_ a date.

She makes a hum of interest that rattles right through Charles, because he knows the kind of words that follow that sound. “Et tu choisis de porter ça?” ( _And you choose to wear this?_ ) She gestures across him before breathing up through her nose, and the traffic infront of them that was coating the tarmac begins to move.

“Quoi, mon uniforme? Je ne peux pas porter de costume dans un garage, ne sois pas stupide.” ( _What, my uniform? I can't wear a suit in a garage, don't be dumb_ ) Charles’ brows knit together at the stupidity of her words. He loves his mother - he does, but the social etiquette of Monaco clouds her brain a little too heavy sometimes, it’s astounding.

The rest of the drive is quiet, and as much as Charles wills himself to relax, he just can’t, knowing that in around 10 hours he’ll be sat in a coffee shop face to face with Dan. Talking, smiling, _giggling_.

His mother can’t pull into the gate faster, and as soon as she pulls the handbrake up, Charles has his seatbelt off and is out of the car and onto the hot tarmac, ready to shut the rusty door behind him.

“Ne viens pas me chercher ce soir. Je trouverai mon propre chemin à la maison.” ( _Don't come get me tonight. I will find my own way home_ ) Charles tells her. He doesn’t need his mother waiting outside the office when he returns, not when he’s 23 and should probably just get his own car to completely avoid the embarassment. And _not_ with Daniel beside him. 

She raises her eyebrows and clicks her tongue, nodding as Charles closes the door, blowing her a quick kiss before he’s jogging up the paddock tracks, finally relaxing a little as he pushes through the turnstiles. Some of the team are waiting outside, there’s still 15 minutes to go before shift starts, and he might as well forcibly glue himself into a group before things begin to get a little awkward. The morning sun is pleasant through the material of his polo, thats purposely unbuttoned _just_ incase he catches a glimpse of Daniel before the meeting. There he is, speak of the devil.

Charles has exactly _three_ seconds to lean on the paddock wall and act like he didn’t see Dan walking up the hill, meeting his eyes in feigned surprise as the Australian smiles his way, joined by Max Verstappen, who’s striding beside him, trying to see who Dan’s looking at. Charles lets his eyes quickly but _noticeably_ rake over Dan, the white Nomex high neck hugging him tight, his suit tied around his waist again. Charles sees the tone in Daniel’s gaze change, his lids going a little heavy and that usual wide and cheesy grin falling into a teenage smirk, before him and Max are gone, and Charles is left smiling down at his boots, a thin dust of pink coating his face.

8am, _shift time._

-

Cyril tells him there’s a new exhaust for the car in the back office, and Charles is a bit confused. Did he order one before he left last night? No, he _definitely_ didnt. Even if he did, there’s _no_ way it would’ve arrived that fast.

“Oh, but I didn’t order one yesterday?” Charles replies, albeit a little confused.

“We had a few issues with the exhaust previously so I ordered one a while ago, but thank you for looking anyway Charles.”

“ _Are you serious? I was relaying it with you last night too._ ” Charles thinks, his shoulders dropping as Cyril walks away, and he lets a tiny puff of breath slip out as he heads up to the back office. He supposes it gets him in Cyril’s good books. Plus staying back scored him the date with Dan.

He can hear Dan and Max laughing as he passes back from the office, and suddenly the meeting room door swings open, making Charles jump back as he near collides with Max. “Oh shit, sorry.” Max steps back, and out pops Dan, teeth glittering with his hands in his pockets.

Charles huffs as he slinks past Max, but purposely knocks into Daniel, their eyes following each other as they pass, and Charles lets his tongue poke out between the bow of his lips, sniggering at the look it gets him from the driver. He misses the way Max looks at Daniel in shock and confusion.

-

Charles is on one of the plastic sliding creepers under the car when the team is called out for lunch. Lying on the cheap thing makes him a little dizzy, but the added pillow is a nice touch and it gets the work done. Fitting the exhaust was a pain in the _ass_ , and there’s bits of dirt and grease coating his fingers, but it’s done. 5 hours left. He sees Dan sat in the canteen, but leaves him be. Charles at least needs _something_ to talk about tonight.

“Can i just remind everyone that it’s the team performance awards in two weeks, I want to see you all there. Let me know if there’s any issues with accommodation.” Cyril announces before he leaves the canteen, and Charles’ face drops. _Team awards, two weeks?_ Shit.

“Team awards?” He asks Tim, one of the younger mechanics he’s been working beside since 9am. He’s absolutely clueless.

“Oh yeah you won’t have been told. Shit sorry Charles, it’s basically some awards night they hold every couple of months to boost like worth ethic. Most people just go for the clubbing weekend experience though.” Tim explains. Charles thanks him, and then starts to mull it over.

It sure sounds fun but, a weekend of clubbing in what, Central Monaco? With the high possibility of Daniel being there? Charles doesn’t want to embarass himself. Maybe he’ll just drag more information out of Dan tonight. Yeah, _sure_.

-

The clock hits 6pm faster than Charles had realised. He drags himself up and off the plastic creeper again, letting his joints pop as he stretches, groaning as Tim laughs at him from the corner. His hands are caked in dirt and grease again. He scrubs at the skin in the hot sink, using almost a quarter of the hand wash bottle. It’s not perfect, but most of the big clumps and colour are gone, so it’ll have to do. He says goodbye to the team before skulking up to Dan’s room, looking back to check that no one’s following him. He quickly knocks on Daniel’s door, slipping in when the voice behind calls him to.

“Hi.” Charles squeaks out as he leans back against the door, his hand still wavering on the door handle as the nerves bubble in his stomach.

“Hey.” Daniel replies. He’s at his desk, halfway through signing some pile of paperwork, his voice smooth as honey as he smiles at Charles. “Jus’ gimme a sec, won’t be long.”

Charles nods and lets his eyes draw around the room. There’s a couple trophies dotted on the window-sill, ones Dan didn’t have room for in his house? There’s helmets too, lathered with glitter paint and a thick layer of clear glaze, shining in the evening sun. Then Charles lets his eyes drift over Dan, his golden skin tone made even more rich in the sun that’s seeping through the blinds. His curls are soft, a little mussed from running his hands through it, and Charles spots a few of them sticking up and out at the sides of his head. It’s cute, _really cute_ , and it takes Charles every ounce of his self control to not walk over and fix them. His long feminine eyelashes that frame his eyes so well, his curved nose that scrunches ever so sweetly when he smiles. His lips. Charles’ throat goes a little dry. They’re soft, shiny and pink. Charles wonders what they’re like to-

“Charlie, you ready to go?”

Charles jumps back into reality, and Dan’s stood up from his desk, his coat draped over his suit, smiling.

“Yeah, sure.”

He follows Dan out.

-

Dan takes him to some half-fancy half-cosy cafe on the corner. It’s nicely lit, and it’s _really_ warm. They find a seat in the corner by the wall that’s pretty much just a window, and Charles rakes his eyes over the menus on the table. He’s hungry and the thought of a hot panini is _really_ tempting him right now, but Dan’s quote of ‘I’ll buy’ is making him hesistant to consider any sort of food. Dan spots him hovering over the sandwich menu though.

“If you want food get some, I dont mind Charles.” He chuckles as Charles looks up at him, still unsure.

“Are you sure?” He asks tentatively.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Dan smiles. Charles relaxes a little more. He decides on a ham and cheese panini with an americano, _iced_. Dan nods and stands up, heading over to the order bar, standing in line patiently. Charles makes awkward eye contact with him in the line from the booth and feels his cheeks burn as Dan smiles again. He really _never_ stops smiling. Charles digs his phone out of his pocket, his hands sweaty as he texts Pierre, one of his mechanic friends who got a place at Mercedes. _Lucky_ _bastard_.

_This so awkward, I’m going to faint_

**Don’t be so dramatic.**

_I’m not kidding. He’s so hot, I DON’T know what to say to him Pierre_

**Jesus you’ve only known him for like two days Charles take it easy!**

_WHAT DO I TALK ABOUT_

**ANYTHING just relax, he obviously wants to get to know you**

Charles bites his lip, and glances back over at Dan who’s now almost at the front of the line. Pierre is right, Dan wouldn’t have even mentioned the idea of getting coffee if he wasn’t even mildly interested in getting to know Charles. He sees Dan heading back to the table and desperately tries to relax. Before Dan even gets a chance to sit down, Charles blurts out about how he forgot the slice of cake. It’s a completely terrible attempt at trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Oh.” Daniel says, his hand hovering over the top of the chair, his mouth formed in a soft ‘o’ shape as he looks down at Charles.

“Shit, erm s-sorry, which one do you want?” He asks, his hand now shifting to point somewhere towards the cake stand beside the bar. Is that a light blush creeping up onto Dan’s cheeks?

“No! Gosh i’m joking-“ Charles laughs, and he sees the way Daniel’s shoulders drop in relief as that sweet smile stretches across his lips again. Charles feels his chest go tight.

Dan makes the conversation easy. He’s got a way of keeping the natural flow going, and there’s a soft and relaxing air about him that just helps Charles ease up. Dan asks him about the expected stuff, what got you into this job, why now, where are you from, the usual. But a question Charles doesn’t expect crops up.

“Why’d you say yes to me?”

Charles chokes on the bite of his sandwich, coughing harshly as the sharp burn fills his lungs. It takes him a few minutes of chasing his americano with some deep gasps of air before he can speak again, and Daniel’s visible concern and his attempt at helping Charles creates a deeper burn that isn’t just in his lungs.

“Because I want to get to know you?” Charles splutters out, sniffling as he takes another sip of his coffee. Daniel’s grinning now, but he doesn’t say a word, he just finishes the last bite of his sandwich before standing up again, confusing Charles.

“Where are you going?” _Idiot, what if he’s just going to the bathroom_ , Charles thinks.

“To get you that slice of cake.”

A warm blush coats Charles’ cheeks, and he rests his face on the hand that’s propped on the table by his elbow, turning his eyes to the window.

Him and Dan share the slice of cake, and Charles acts like he doesn’t notice the softness in Daniel’s eyes when he looks at him.

-

The drive back to Charles’ house is calm again, and it’s the same CD as last time, just a different track. The thought of the awards night floods Charles’ head, and his mouth opens before he can think.

“I don’t have anywhere to stay for the awards night.”

He regrets it _instantly_.

Dan’s mouth opens in a soft ‘o’ again, the same as it did in the cafe.

“Well- _he drawls_ \- you can either talk to Cyril about a hotel room, _or_ , you’re more than welcome to stay with me? I mean, the couch is pretty comfy.”

Charles is taken aback. Dan’s really inviting him to stay over when he’s only worked with him for, what, 3 days? He mulls it over for a moment, what harm could it do? He’s only crashing on the couch. At least he wouldn’t be alone in a ‘fancy but too fancy to enjoy on your own’ hotel room in the middle of Monaco.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden on you.”

“Nah don’t be stupid Charlie, i’d be happy to have you.”

There’s that smile again. That smile that wraps Charles in a warm feeling and tugs at his chest. Dan’s hand moves from the gear stick and squeezes Charles’ knee, it’s fast but there’s plenty of good intention in it. That blush creeps up and over Charles’ cheeks again, swimming up over the tip of his ears and then down to his neck this time.

“Okay.” Charles whispers softly, his eyes focused down on his hands that are fumbling in his lap. He can’t find his voice to say anything more, and Dan’s hand is gone from his knee. It’s cold.

-

Dan pulls into Charles’ drive, and Charles feels his stomach drop, a sad smile painted on his lips as he stares at the door of his house. He can’t will himself to get out of Daniel’s car just yet.

“Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed it.” He breathes out, looking over at Dan who’s got his seatbelt off..? There’s a look in his eyes. Charles’ lips press into a thin line and his whole body flushes into a sweat. _Why’s he looking at me like that?_

Dan leans over the centre console of the car, bursting into Charles’ personal space. “Dan?” He squeaks out, feeling himself press against the door of the car as Dan inches forward.

‘ _Oh my god, oh my god- Is he going to kiss me? No what if my breath smells? Are my lips chap-_ ‘

Charles’ head is silenced by the soft press of Dan’s lips on his _cheek_. Charles’ eyes are squeezed shut, a stark contrast to Dan’s, that shut softly as he makes the contact. It’s over before Charles can even breathe, and he feels silly for overreacting. It’s an incredibly sweet gesture.

“I enjoyed it too.” Dan smiles, it’s soft again, not the bright wide grin that’s usually there, and it squeezes Charles in the chest. A huge part of him wants to pull Dan in by the collar of his fireproofs and kiss him stupid, but it’s not the time.

Charles reluctantly says his goodbye, climbing out of the car and willing himself to find the balance in his legs. He stands by the door as Daniel backs out, and waves at him through the window as he steps inside.

Dan only leaves when Charles locks the door and draws the curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after the awards night, sorry if this is terrible and i’m sorry i haven’t updated in months, my writing block has been horrible and i’ve been so busy with university work, but i’ll be more consistent now!! 
> 
> short but sweet, and comments are always appreciated, thankyou ❤️

They stumble into Daniel’s apartment at around 3:45am, both woozy and pin-pricked from the alcohol. Charles is tired, the heavy drag of sleep weighing down his eyelids as he sniffles, sitting down on the grey couch in Daniel’s living room area. His vision is a little fuzzy, but he recognises the outline of Daniel standing infront of him, holding out a glass of water thats already collecting condensation. He tentatively takes the glass with both hands, cradling it between his palms and drinking like a toddler, as he feels Dan sit beside him. 

“You can have my bed tonight, i’ll crash on the couch.”

Charles looks over at him a little too quick, and visibly winces as his head catches up. “I don’t mind taking the couch.”

“Nah.” He smiles, fiddling with the inner of his trouser pocket absentmindedly. “You need the rest more than I do.”

Charles frowns, his eyebrows knotting in the middle, but Dan interrupts him with an “enough” before he can really speak. 

“I’ll jus grab myself something to sleep in, one sec.” Dan mutters, sauntering into his room as Charles watches him leave. The boy stares down at the glass of water thats now held inbetween his legs, his elbows resting on his knees. He’s dizzy, and the lack of alcohol tolerance is creeping up on him. He can hear Dan shuffling around in his room, and the moonlight seeps through the gaps in the blinds from the window above him. The kitchen is nice but plain, tones of grey and white. Seems like Dan loves his neutrals. 

The door opens again, revealing a comfy looking Dan, who’s wearing some scruffy band tshirt and a pair of grey joggers, and of course,  odd socks .

Charles kind of gapes at him, subtly albeit, he looks warm and soft, and with the headache slowly creeping over his temples, Charles kind of wants a cuddle to sooth the pain. 

“There’s a pair of my old sweats on the bed if you want them, thought you’d prefer them over skinny jeans.” 

Daniel grabs one of the spare blankets that’s draped over the back of the big armchair, throwing it around his shoulders as he sits back down next to Charles. 

“Oh- uhm, thanks.” Charles says, really  really unsure of what to do next. Liquid courage bubbles up in his throat, sending around fifty thoughts rocketing through his mind. In the end, he chooses one at random, and it happens to be the one where he slumps over on Dan’s lap for a moment, grumbling about his headache again and how he wanted an award, even though he’s only been with the team for like, four days? 

Dan freezes a little when Charles’ head connects with his legs, and Charles realises he might’ve crossed a line here. But then Dan’s grinning down at him and smoothing his hair, a chuckle ripping through his chest that Charles can  feel . 

“Well I think you’ve won the award for best teammate in my eyes.” Dan says.

Charles’ chest tightens up at those words.  Teammate . That’s all he really is right now. He feels his throat go thick, and suddenly that liquid courage bubbles back down and the regret rears its ugly head. He sits back up awkwardly and then stands up fully, not meeting Dan’s eyes. “I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight Daniel.” 

“Oh.” Dan says, and he sounds  sad as he looks up at Charles, those brown puppy eyes staring up at the poor boy. “Okay Charlie, sleep well darlin’”

‘Darlin’?  Where did that come from?  Oh my god’  Charles thinks as he closes the bedroom door behind him, leaning against it once he’s out of sight. Charles rubs his face and sighs, his hands covering his face as his head thumps bumps against the door, his neck craning. against the door, that pin-prickled blush creeping over his cheeks again. 

He shucks his jeans off in a daze, before slipping the sweats that Dan left him on, smiling at how soft they feel against his legs. His white shirt gets left in a crumple at the left side of the bed, as he slips under the comforter, immediately hit by the scent of  Dan . It’s soft, he smells like warm pine and sea salt, and there’s probably something sweet in there too. He lets his eyes droop closed.

-

5am.

Charles’ eyes shoot open, and he glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 

He’s wide awake. Great. 

He fumbles for his phone and scrolls around on his socials. There’s a few photos of the awards night up there already, so Charles flicks through. A few of them are embarrassing, the team look leathered and there’s confetti everywhere. He laughs at a few of them, before he lands on a picture of Dan. 

It’s candid, taken in the moment. But he looks gorgeous. His suit jacket sliding off his shoulders, the white shirt unbuttoned so his soft collarbones peek through the gap. There’s a soft shine on his skin, a result of the humidity of the room and the direction of the lights, and probably the alcohol too. He’s smiling, his eyes focused on someone else. 

Charles swipes again. 

This time, he’s sipping on the flute of champagne, looking into the camera lens. His eyes are hooded and his pupils are blown, his lips pressed against the rim of the glass. It was after the confetti cannon, because there’s squares of paper in his hair, on his shoulders, stuck to his neck and his collarbones. Charles wants to reach into the picture and peel them off one by one, and then prise the champagne flute from his fingers, so Charles can kiss him under the fall of the confetti. 

He’s burning up. Daniel’s in the next room for fuck’s sakes. This is  embarrassing . He needs some water. 

He throws the crumpled dress shirt over his frame, just for a bit more warmth, and opens the bedroom door as carefully as he can, trying not to disturb Dan. 

That doesn’t exactly work. Because Dan’s already awake and on his phone. His eyes flick up towards the door, illuminated by the screen. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” 

Daniel smirks, before he looks back down at his phone and continues whatever it was he was doing. 

Charles kind of just stands there in the doorway for a moment. It’s awkward, and he wills himself to move to the sink before it gets any weirder. 

“You sleep okay?” 

It’s only been an hour since we went to bed,  Charles thinks. 

“Yeah, it’s uhm, comfy.” 

Charles moves back towards the door, hesitating before he can stop the words tumbling out of his mouth. 

“You can- erm, we can top to tail if you want?”  He stutters. 

Dan looks up from his phone again, before lowering it to his lap.

“Just if the couch isn’t ver-“ 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Charles goes quiet, and then rocks on his heels a bit. 

“Cool.” He replies, tapping his fingers on the water glass as he looks down. 

Dan stands up from the couch, stretching his arms up and behind his back as he groans. Charles watches as his t-shirt rides up, exposing the tan skin of his tummy. His mouth waters, and that blush on his cheeks turns darker. He’s so  obvious . 

He darts back into the room and waits for Dan to come in of his own accord, as Charles slips under the comforter again, the dress shirt left in the same crumple as last time. He turns away from the door, lying on his right side as he feels Dan pad into the room, listening to him shuffle around, before the comforter is pulled back. 

Dan slips in beside Charles, their backs facing on another, and Charles can feel the heat radiating from the driver, even from here. Dan’s chosen not to top or tail, and now Charles is  nervous that he’ll wake up clinging to Daniel’s back. 

“G’night Charlie.” Dan mumbles, his voice laced with sleep.

“Goodnight.” 

It takes a lot longer for Charles’ eyes to slip closed this time.

-

Charles wakes up groggy. 

His mouth is dry as a bone, he’s sweaty and his head hurts. There’s sunlight seeping through the blinds and onto the bed, casting a sweep of gold. It takes Charles a few minutes to really wake up, but the sudden shuffle beside him jolts him up a little, and his neck whips to his left. 

The movement hurts, but it’s all forgotten when he comes face to face with a sleeping Dan. 

They’re only a few inches apart, and Charles can count every eyelash he has, can stare at the smattering of freckles on his nose, can feel that puff of breath from Dan’s lips. His eyelids are twitching a little, and Charles  really can’t stop staring at him. He leans up on his elbow and shuffles as quietly as he can up the bed, until he’s led on his side, simply watching the driver. 

He’s peaceful. His hair mussed and stuck out at every end, the curls soft and dark. The sunlight is accentuating his creamy skin tone, that beautiful gold. Charles is completely  infatuated . 

He huffs and falls onto his back, his head hitting the pillow as he presses the palms of his hands against his eyes, groaning as that hot flush seeps over his cheeks. 

Why him? Why his  boss of all people? The thoughts swim around his head for a good while, his palms still resting against his eyes as he feels the sun warm his shoulders, the comforter draped from just below his collarbones. He feels angry tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He’s frustrated that he can’t just leap onto Dan like he could with any  other man he met. That line of professionalism can’t be crossed. But then why are they asleep in the same bed? Why ar-

He hears a shuffle from beside him. A bigger one this time, and the heat on his cheeks grows darker. Dan is  definitely awake. He keeps his hands over his eyes. 

“Charlie?” Dan’s groggy too. It’s  hot . 

It takes him a minute to move, and he’s terrified of what he’ll do when he sees Dan up and awake. 

“Mhm?” He replies, hands still covering his eyes. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah, i’m swell.” 

Swell? What the  fuck are you saying?

Dan laughs, the bed rumbling as he shuffles up the bed to lean against the headboard. Charles tentatively moves his fingers a little, and peeks up at Dan through the gaps. 

“Hey.” Dan chuckles, that cheeky smile spread across his lips. 

“Hi.” Charles whispers back, as he finally pulls his hands down and away from his eyes, instead choosing to shuck the comforter up to his neck, his fingers gripping the fabric as he looks away, his lips pressed in a thin line. 

“Breakfast?” Dan says. 

Charles looks back over at him and nods. 

-

Charles can smell bacon when he steps out of the shower. His nose curls up, salty food isn’t exactly what he wants through a hangover, but it’s a start at least. He slips on one of Dan’s old t-shirts, and it hangs off his frame, coupled with the old sweats too. 

He stalks into the kitchen and sees Dan by the stove, his hair mussed and curly and  soft, and Charles really wants to curl up against the crock of Dan’s neck and fall asleep whilst he cooks. But he can’t. 

“ ‘Mornin sunshine.” Daniel smiles, his face soft in the sunlight that’s pouring through the window. “Coffee’s on the side.” He hums, and Charles forces himself to move forward and take the cup. 

“Thanks.” He says tentatively, as the warmth spreads through his hands, and he takes a small sip and awkwardly hovers by the sink. 

Charles lets his mind drift a little, as he tries to relax against the cold marble countertop. Before he gets  way too deep in thought however, Daniel’s handing him a bacon sandwich, and the two of them pad over to the couch as Dan switches on the tv, the soft muffle of the news filling the room. 

Charles doesn’t want to leave. 


End file.
